


Seafood Diet

by therecognitionscene



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Merpeople, Smut, mmmmmmmboy howdy here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therecognitionscene/pseuds/therecognitionscene
Summary: here's some merpeople smut happy mermay everyone. based off of mars' wONDERFUL mer!mitjo art.





	Seafood Diet

**Author's Note:**

> ok sharks technically have two diccs but I was an Adult™ and controlled myself
> 
> enjoy the smut my filthy goblin children 
> 
> thank you to thebermuda for being my partner in sin and my beta
> 
> LE and all its content belongs to smokeplanet.

This is it. He's finally been caught, cornered with his back against the craggy surface of a rock, trapped with nowhere to go.

The shark swims closer. His movements are lazy now, those of a predator assured of the imminent kill. Jonas barely contains a whimper, swallowing the sound down before it can slip into the water around them and reveal how terrified he actually is. Not that the shark doesn't already know. Jonas is sure the predator can smell the fear rolling off of his soft, speckled body like a perfume. The shark’s eyes are near-black, the white swallowed up by his pupils. He smiles at Jonas, showing off rows of sharp, deadly teeth. Teeth that are made to rip and tear and feast.

He definitely knows.

“Y’knew you couldn't run forever,” the shark says, his voice low and smooth and dangerous. An involuntary shudder runs down Jonas’ spine. “Y’knew I’d catch you. All ya did was make me want you more, lil’ seal.”

Joey tries to shrink in on himself as the shark closes the distance between them, part of him wishing the predator would just bite into his throat and end it already. The prolonged fear, the smug teasing, the drawn-out end of his life, is too much for him to bear. His small hands close into fists by his sides and his eyes squeeze shut tight. He can feel the water around his body displace as the shark stops right in front of him, so much larger and sleeker and stronger than he could ever be. This time he does whimper, soft and weak, and the predator actually _chuckles_.

“Aw, baby,” he coos, lifting a hand up so he can drag the tip of a finger gently along Joey’s cheek. The touch is startlingly intimate, tender; Jonas’ mouth falls open and he sucks in a mouthful of water. “Y’re scared of me? I'm flattered.” The shark leans in and the tip of his nose skims along Jonas’ neck, stopping where his pulse beats strongest. For a moment Jonas is terribly confused; then, when he realizes what's happening, he flushes, out of terror and embarrassment and something else he doesn't even want to consider.

The shark is _smelling_ him.

It was one thing knowing the beast could scent him from yards apart, but having the shark inhaling the pheromones spilling from his body this way, it’s...

“Just do it already!” Jonas cries out, tipping his head to the side and offering up the delicate skin of his neck. “Just kill me!”

The shark freezes, as if he can feel the way Jonas’ whole body locks up, rigid. “Y’think I wanna eat ya?” the shark asks, pulling away slightly. Jonas cracks an eye open and hazards a glance; the shark’s face is right in front of his, staring at him intently. Jonas blinks both eyes open and stares dumbly back at the predator.

“W--well…. Yeah. What else would you do with me?”

He regrets asking almost instantly.

The shark grins again, but this time Jonas feels more of a rush of heat than fear. It makes his cheeks flush with color, his blush reaching all the way up to his ears and down to the edge of his torso, where his body melts seamlessly into the grey, speckled skin of his tail. The shark hums, a pleased noise, and presses a hand to the rock behind Jonas, caging him in with his body. “Mmm. That's better. You smell a lot sweeter now. Tasty lil’ seal.”

Jonas gasps, pressing back flat against the hard surface behind him. The shark returns to his neck, sniffing and making low, satisfied noises deep in his throat. “W--wait, you…. you wanna…. I don't…. you…. I don't even know your name!” He pushes against the shark’s shoulders, annoyed at the frown he gets for his troubles. “Seriously! You spend the whole day chasing me down, trapping me here, and now you want to, what? _Mate_ or something?”

“Yeah, duh.” The shark rolls his eyes, impatient. “C’mon, Spots,” he purrs, rubbing a thumb against the speckles covering Joey’s shoulder. “You smell so good, and I just want a lil’ taste…” He leans in, slowly, watching Joey the entire time, like he’s waiting for an adverse reaction.

But Jonas--stupid, dumb, _stupid_ Jonas--only shivers. Even his grip on the shark’s shoulders grows lax, his palms smoothing down the stripes coloring the predator’s upper arms before he tugs them back and crosses them over the softness of his chest. “F--fine. Just… Be _nice_.”

The shark laughs, the sound muffled as he dives back in and presses his face into the crook of Jonas’ neck. Jonas bites his lower lip and forces himself to stay very, very still as he's scented. But then a tongue, slick and wicked, flicks out to drag across his pulse point, and Jonas _gasps_. It drags up his neck to trace along the shell of his ear, dipping inside before sliding back down to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. It's sinful and amazing, and Jonas has never felt anything like it before in his life. He finds himself horribly curious about what _else_ that tongue could do. “Th--that’so … um, ah--you…”

Teeth, razor sharp and cruel, prick into his skin and Jonas cuts off with a cry. It hurts, the pinpoint tearing of his flesh, but Jonas… Jonas _likes_ it.

“Mitch,” the shark mumbles, his tongue dragging roughly against the tender edges of the bite mark, licking up the blood that oozes to the surface before it can escape into the water. “M’name’s Mitch. Say my name, lil’ seal, say it. Mitch.”

Jonas squirms as Mitch moves his mouth up a bit and takes another bite, the wounds overlapping slightly and throbbing like hell. He can feel heat starting to collect deep in his belly, burning like a furnace as he once again tilts his head to offer up his flesh. Mitch is making all sorts of noises against his skin, sucking on the puncture marks and coaxing more blood into his greedy mouth. Jonas’ arms fall from his chest and move to the shark’s broad shoulders, pulling him closer and pressing their bodies against one another. He can feel a hardness between them; Mitch’s cock, long and thick, pressing out from the slit on the front of his tail. Jonas whimpers; he can feel his own dick starting to stir, his slit growing slick as he starts to get hard.

Mitch slides a hand between their tails as he transfers his attention from Jonas’s neck to his collarbone; clever fingers, long and insistent, rub at the edges of his slit before pushing inside. Jonas keens loudly as the head of his cock is rubbed, teasing his erection all the way out into the open. When he glances down he can see their cocks pressed against one another; Mitch’s erection is red and angry, his own small and pink. He whines.

“Don't worry, lil’ seal,” Mitch murmurs, sucking a dark mark onto the soft swell of one of Jonas’ tits. “I’ll take care of ya.” Teeth close gently around a dusky, fat nipple and--with a carefulness that surprises Joey--tugs at the tender flesh until Jonas is shuddering, grasping at Mitch and wailing. Mitch writhes against him and the drag of their cocks is overwhelming. Jonas’ head lolls back, his eyes fluttering, his body wriggling against Mitch’s in a desperate attempt to get the friction he needs.

“M--Mitch,” he whimpers, all pathetic and needy, his hands--with their sharp little claws--scrabbling at Mitch’s shoulders and upper arms.

His other nipple receives the same treatment, mean and tender at the same time, the indent of sharp teeth circling the peaks like rings when Mitch finally abandons his post and brings his face to Joey’s. The kiss is fierce, possessive, and desperate. Jonas lets Mitch’s tongue part the seam of his lips and press into his mouth, lets the predator claim him in this fashion as well. Mitch is thorough: his tongue delves deep into Jonas’ mouth, running along his teeth and back towards his throat. Jonas whines around it and curls in on himself, shivering as they rut against one another. It's so good, so unbelievably good, but it's not _enough_.

As if sensing his frustration, Mitch takes action; one hand takes up its place between their bodies, large enough that it can wrap around both their cocks and provide a nice tight hole for them to fuck up into, while the other moves to Jonas’ throat so he can press cruelly down against the fresh wounds he’d left there. It's that heady combination of intense pain and pleasure that finally sends Joey careening over the edge; with a sharp, warbling cry his orgasm rushes over him like a wave crashing on a beach. It pulls him under its surface, leaves him quaking and crying, as electric sparks of pleasure course through his body. His release is milky and thick when it spurts into the water between them. Mitch pulls back and opens his mouth, sucking in the taste, and cums as well, growling and cursing and digging a nail into the groove of a bite mark.

When a few moments have passed they're still pressed together, clinging to each other. Jonas is dazed, his gaze slightly unfocused and his mouth hanging open slackly. Mitch is the first to move; he leans in and starts to lick at Jonas’ mauled neck with tender, soft strokes of his tongue, cleaning the wounds and pressing sweet kisses to them. Jonas giggles. “You're not so scary,” he murmurs, his voice dreamy and distant.

Mitch smiles then, a genuine smile that's infinitely more beautiful than his cocky smirks were. “Oh yeah? Lil’ seal thinks he’s so brave, huh? Guess I'm just a sucker for these spots of yours.” He rubs his cheek against Joey’s, nuzzling him and holding him close.

“Jonas,” Joey says, smiling and blushing as his new mate--because yes, maybe it won't be so bad having a shark around--noses at his dark curls. “My name is Jonas. But you can call me Joey.”

“Joey,” Mitch sighs, biting gently at the soft flesh of the seal’s earlobe and sending a residual shiver through his plump body. “I like it. I think we're gonna get along real good, lil’ seal. Real fuckin’ good.”


End file.
